


Pt Cruisers Hoes

by rosegyuhan



Category: Paramore
Genre: Multi, Other, Paramore - Freeform, Short, chat, ig uUuUH Idk what to put, paramore crack, please don't take this deep i'm just trying to have fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegyuhan/pseuds/rosegyuhan
Summary: just a chatroom between the paramore crew and it includes a lot of crackhead behavior so this is NOT exactly how they are or a full image of them, just a parody and i hope you guys enjoy it ????hayley: daddehtaylor: i want a church girlzac: oovoo javerjoey: thotimus primejustin: koombayalogan: animehubjoseph: john cena





	Pt Cruisers Hoes

[ **oovoo javer** added **daddeh** , **i want a church girl** , **thotimus prime** , **koombaya** ]

 

**pt cruisers hoes (7)**

**i want a church girl:** not again ffs

**oovoo javer:** YES

**daddeh:** GUYS

**i want a church girl:**  y'all already know i SUCK at replying right ??

**i want a church girl:** yet here we are, me, being disrespected as usual

**oovoo javer:** stfu taylor, no one disrespects you because you are capable of killing someone with your coffee machine

**i want a church girl:** and i have the right to

**daddeh:** guess what i'm doing 

**oovoo javer:** crying at some ig puppy post you saw

**oovoo javer:** no, that's taylor

**oovoo javer:** actually.............. i don't know lmao

**daddeh:** i have alf's poop on a bag 

**i want a church girl:** do you even have a limit ???

**daddeh:** HE'S MY SON 

**thotimus prime:** I'M YOUR SON 

**daddeh:** why do you have that name ??? FSDFSDFSD 

**oovoo javer:** i think he loves transformers

**thotimus prime:** being a thot is a lifestyle

**daddeh:** you also transformed to this beautiful powerful gay

**thotimus primes:** HAYLEY NO 

**i want a church girl:** how can i unsee hayley's messages ??

**thotimus prime:** i'm not at zac's house but i bet he's listening to tame impala while drinking some nasty ass drink

**oovoo javer:** EXCUSE ME

**oovoo javer:** i might be listening to tame impala but my drink ain't nasty

**i want a church girl:** it is

**daddeh:** it is

**oovoo javer:** why do y'all drink it then? 

**thotimus prime:** the public would like to answer the next question

**oovoo javer:** that's what i thought BITCH

**daddeh:** where is justin?

**i want a church girl:** Y'ALL THOUGHT JUSTIN WOULD EVEN PICK UP HIS PHONE LMAOOO 

**thotimus prime:** you did tho

**thotimus prime:** that's not even impossible

**daddeh:** HEY

**daddeh:** LET'S WATCH A MOVIE AT MY HOUSE

**oovoo javer:** if it's about that dangerous dog escaping ny with his cebra friends and others to a desserted island again, then no 

**daddeh:** you mean madagascar ??? 

**i want a church girl:** HEY GLORIA ISN'T THE THICKEST BITCH IN TOWN FOR YOU TO ADD HER ON YOUR 'OTHERS LIST' SHOW HER SOME RESPECT

**thotimus prime:** madagascar 1 is iconic 

**daddeh:** the second one is SO good

**thotimus prime:**  king julien, a gay icon

**oovoo javer:** are y'all really talking about an animated movie.........

**oovoo javer:** IT DIDN'T EVEN GET AN OSCAR NOMINATION AT LEAST SHREK DID

**daddeh:** STFU 

**i want a church girl:** zac is so salty istg

**daddeh:** y'all didn't even answer to my question

**thotimus prime:** what are you cooking ??? that's important fyi

**daddeh:** i will come up with something

**i want a church girl:** taco bell is gonna come up with something

**oovoo javer:** i

**daddeh:** choke 

**daddeh:** jk taylor i love you so much istg  <3 

**thotimus prime:** lmao taylor can lose alf at the country's border and hayley'd be like 'it's okay, he will come back eventually, love you t you did great  <3' 

**oovoo javer:** steal hayley's house, but not taylor's happiness 

**i want a church girl:** sounds about RIGHT

**daddeh:** i'm SO close to leaving

**i want a church girl:** it's okay hayley, at some point i had to collect some fans

**oovoo javer:** i'm your fan 

**i want a church girl:** <3 

**thotimus prime:** omg 

**daddeh:** HE DOESN'T GIVE ME THE SAME ENERGY I-

**thotimus prime:** you're the blindest bitch ever

**thotimus prime:** do i need to show you the ss where he talks about you? like good talk?

**i want a church girl:** NO YOU DON'T

**oovoo javer:** WHY

**i want a church girl:** BECAUSE SHE'S GOING TO ANNOY ME 

**i want a church girl:** LIKE REALLY BAD 

**thotimus prime:** LEAVE HER ALONE

**daddeh:** YEAH 

**thotimus prime:** i got the receipts hoe and i'm going to use them when it's the time AND don't even try to test me i have 10 fingers and all of them can tip the pictures

**i want a church girl:** i'm going to chop them off and feed them to zac

**oovoo javer:** WHAT

**daddeh:** you eat weird shit sometimes zac

**oovoo javer:** and you eat the clumps of dirt you call VEGAN COOKIE 

**thotimus prime:** wig

**i want a church girl:** omg i just saw a cute woman walk past me and i froze 

**daddeh:** does she go to church ???

**thotimus prime:** your name suprisingly goes along with your jokes FUCK 

**thotimus prime:** if she's worth it, talk to her 

**oovoo javer:** or don't

**daddeh:** yeah, don't 

**i want a church girl:** i hate all of you 

**thotimus primer:** taylor, this is your kingdom, be more respectful berofe they riot

**daddeh:** riot xD

**oovoo javer:** omg i'm so close to kicking out hayley 

**daddeh:** I JUST BREATHE 

**koombaya:** can you guys please stfu it's 3 am already 


End file.
